


Bitten

by karasubros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasubros/pseuds/karasubros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans become humanity's greatest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this, I'm a sucker for apocalypse scenarios and Haikyuu!! - bear with me, please. I promise, there will be angst supreme.

Karasuno

//

Shouyou had imagined fighting alongside his teammates a bit differently this summer. Not once had he ever thought that he would have to kill someone. Not even the undead. How glad he'd be to exchange the rusty pipe in his hands for a volleyball. The short boy's skin felt like it was burning, he really was trying to keep up with everyone's pace. Natsu clinging onto the back of his shirt didn't make it easier. Well, at least everyone had agreed that every life was important and every helping hand was needed in this situation, no matter how small. Of course, his mother had joined the group; his father lived abroad, in America. There was no chance of contacting him. No one knew if he was still alive. Apart from his mother and Natsu, there were a few other relatives among them. Saeko, for example, and Koushi's mother and sister. Asahi's parents, too. He wasn't sure about the other ones. Was it Chikara's or Yuu's little brother that was clinging to the always reliable team captain? He couldn't remember. Shouyou still heard Tobio sniffling next to him. Not only had his friend lost his parents in a car crash, years ago, but now his grandparents decided that they would have been too much of a burden for the group - which probably wasn't wrong - and that left Tobio with no more family. He was all alone. Shouyou didn't even dare to imagine how miserable his friend was. 

A loud screeching sound made him look up. Shouyou noticed his friends' grip on their weapons tightening, prepared to fight their way through anything, to stay alive. A lone zombie stumbled across the front yard of a house to the left. Daichi sent Koushi a glance, the greyhaired boy nodding slightly. With his jaw clenched and both hands on the heavy sledgehammer, Daichi quickly closed the distance between himself and the undead man. Shouyou felt Natsu hiding her face in the folds of his shirt. He couldn't look away. Instead, he watched as his captain swung the hammer at the head of the person. A loud crack indicated that he had hit the head. And oh, how Shouyou wished he could have looked away. The semi-squashed face was something he felt he would never forget.


	2. Desperation

Aoba Johsai

//

A swirl of blood, dirt and water was the last thing Tooru saw before he looked up at the mirror in front of him. He looked as tired as he felt, his hair hanging down in greasy strands. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he felt around for the paper towel dispenser next to the sink, not taking his eyes off of his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, slightly swollen. When did he cry? He didn't remember. The tips of his fingers touched the towels and he ripped a bunch of them out of the dispenser. Tooru wiped the sweat off his face and neck. His best friend's voice startled him for a second. "Oikawa, are you done in there? I have to pee." Right, Hajime was waiting outside. "Almost done, Iwa-chan," he called back. He took a last glance at the mirror, running his hand through his hair, then he turned around and unlocked the door. "It really was a good idea to take shelter in the school," the buff wing spiker mumbled, walking past Tooru. "Be right back."

Aoba Johsai's volleyball team didn't really notice the virus outbreak until practice was over two days ago. They had been safe and soudly shut off from the world in their gym. Well, maybe they wouldn't have been if their - now half-eaten - math teacher would have made it to the heavy doors of the building. He was probably on his way to warn them. When Akira had tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge at first. With Yuutarou's help, it had finally opened - just to be closed again right away. Akira hadn't said a word since then. 

Everyone was scared, Tooru knew that. The nervous laughter whenever someone - mostly Takahiro or Issei - tried to lift everyone's spirit with stupid jokes, the desperate attempts to call their parents or siblings, to find out if anyone was alive, and the worst part - going out to find food. They never went out in groups of more than three people - two to carry supplies of any kind and one person for combat. For the four third years it was out of the question that any of their underclassmen would have to put themselves in danger, but still, everyone feared that one of them wouldn't come back. And if Hajime had been right, then they were soon bound to run out of food.

That meant, they'd have to travel further for food or abandon one of the safest places to be. No one really wanted that.


End file.
